


Did You Know You Could Make That Sound?

by RedScribbler



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, in which bigby is an actual puppy, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScribbler/pseuds/RedScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby reveals himself to be the puppy he is and Snow takes full advantage of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Know You Could Make That Sound?

They both freeze when they hear the noise; Bigby stilling in his creaky office chair and Snow quiet as a mouse with her hand hovering an inch from the side of his head.  
The tableau is broken as they slowly turn to each other with disbelieving eyes.

It doesn’t seem possible, like a dream or rather a nightmare, it shouldn’t have been something that came into existence, yet there they were.

Snow speaks first, soft and slow, as though it is something she can frighten anyway by being too loud.

“Did you… did you just-“

“NO,” Bigby interrupts with a growl, not a real growl, but a gruff throaty human noise.

Snow pauses again, thinking about it. Having got past her shock she is warming up to the idea.

“I think you may have…” A smile slowly builds on her face.

“I did not!” Bigby roars, standing up from his seat and staring her down.

The intimidation tactic doesn’t work.

“You most certainly did! We both heard it!” She counters, before her smile widens, “And I think I want to hear it again…”

The detective flinches and tries to back away but the two feet of available space in his poky office don’t make for much of an escape route. Snow advances on him, hand raised.

“Back off, Snow, I mean it.” His warning is low and nervous, and this time there is the hint of a real growl in it.

But the woman who has faced witches, dwarves, workplace harassment and flying monkeys with nothing more than a sharp mind and cool eye can’t be put off now. Snow places one hand against his chest, while keeping the other raised. 

“Just a little bit…”

“Don’t-!!”

It is too late.

Snow White had placed her hand behind the ear of the Big, Bad Wolf and had begun to scratch it gently. Bigby makes the noise again, a half-whimper, half-purr that comes from the back of his throat and some long-forgotten animal instinct to be cared for.

Snow’s smile stays just as big even if it turns a little softer than usual.

After a full five minutes of petting, Bigby has to crack open an eyelid and give her a look (he will deny it to his grave that his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure in the first place).

“Snow?”

“Hmm?”

“You know I care you about a hell of a lot, yeah?”

“Yes dear.”

Another silent moment of scratching.

“Snow?”

“Hmmmm?”

“You know if a word of this gets so much as breathed to any other living soul, I gotta kill us both, yeah?”

Her smile is wider than he has seen in decades.

“Yes dear.”


End file.
